Forum:Interludes
So maybe it is hiatus madness, or just me being bored and finding something tiny to talk about, but, we have never really had a consistent way of handling the interludes (the pages between the official end of an act and the start of the next) when it comes to the . I wasn't around during the earlier days but the interludes then matched up to the map page e.g. The between Acts 1 and 2 was included on the Act 2 page (prologue), the between Acts 2 and 3 was included on the Act 3 page (prologue), and the between Acts 4 and 5 was included on the Act 4 page (epilogue). With the lack of map updates until recently we have been shoving them in what we determine to be the best fit, of course now the map is updated and contradicts us, so we need to decide what to do. I say "when in doubt, follow MSPA", which while it seems obvious, going ahead and doing it without discussion could cause confusion and reverts by others. Also never mind the fact that moving the interludes around mean we also have to update the start and the end of acts on numerous pages, as well as update the start/end dates, as well as the number of pages for each act, which leaves plenty of room for errors, especially if people don't know what you are doing. So yeah, that is basically it, the interludes that might need to be moved are: *The between A6A1 and A6I1, it is currently included as a prologue to A6I1 though the map places it as an epilogue to A6A1 (point of note: the interlude doesn't include the intermission instruction in the forwarding command). *Now this one is confusing, the between A6I1 and A6A2, we currently include it as part of A6A2 however the map puts the as the start of the act, meaning the interlude is actually split up between A6I1 and A6A2, which doesn't make much sense, also the interlude doesn't include the intermission tag in the forwarding command (point of note: given the way the EoA6I1 Flash is portrayed, that page could be argued to simultaneously be part of A6I1 and A6A2, confusing the matter further). *A simple one again, the between A6I2 and A6A3, we have it as part of A6A3, the map places it in the intermission, confused by the lack of the intermission tag in the forwarding command. *A between A6A4 and A6I4, we include it as part of the intermission, the map includes it as part of the act. *And that is all, except for the pages we are currently saying are part of A6A6, when Hussie does update the map again he could very well contradict us here but for the moment it is inconclusive. - The Light6 (talk) 02:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Would it be a good idea to have Prologue and/or Epilogue sections in the articles to set the interludes apart? Especially in the cases of those intermission interludes that lack the intermission tag and, say, the A6I1►A6A2 interlude, where the Act is basically bleeding into the Intermission. -- 03:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I think so, especially following from the example we set up for ourselves in Act 4. And mostly I think we should follow the rule that presence of A6I# > indicates an intermission, and lack of any indicates an act. And I agree that the A6I1/A6A2 one is the most confusing, especially since it splits us up over an update. 04:30, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::And I got edit-conflicted, so this reply is only towards Neumannz, not Aepokk, because I am going back to rewrite it just after I finished. ::I would say it depends, for example, looking at the Acts 2, 3 and 4 ones (which are all already correct), the A4 epilogue is already in an Epilogue sub-section, however making a Prologue sub-section for a single page in Acts 2 and 3 would be silly. Which of course leaves us back with only the issue of Act 6 again. ::The A6A1/A6I1 would work as an Epilogue sub-section, in fact when the map was released Aepokk did that and then reverted it declaring it "dumb", which kind of highlights why I started this discussion. ::As for A6A1/A6A2, the "bleeding" as you said makes it difficult to work with and probably should be left until last. ::As for A6I2/A6A3 and A6A4/A6I4, these are 3 and 1 pages, hardly worth an Prologue or Epilogue sub-section, they are also both interludes that we have as prologues but the map page indicates are epilogues. ::- The Light6 (talk) 04:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::And I just got edit conflicted as well, touche. :::In all honesty, seeing the issue with A6I1/A6A2 and that page bleeding over caused me to be unsure of how to handle it, hence my backing out of the proposed change. We probably should continue with this, it's actually a pretty good idea. 04:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Update: I took care of the minor ones just now, including the page count. All that remains is A6A1/A6I1 and A6I1/A6A2. 04:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) For A6I1/A6A2, we could theoretically split the pages between the two as per the map, ending the A6I1 epilogue with an ellipsis and beginning the A6A2 prologue with another. I think that would be the simplest and, however much little it says, the most elegant solution. -- 06:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping. Also, I really think we should just say that A6A2 starts on the next page, where the title is actually Act 6 Act 2. I'll fix the A6A1/A6I1 pages tonight. And I hate to say it, but we may have to get rid of the A6A6 page for now. 05:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :If nobody expresses opposition, I'll go ahead and move the A6I1/A6A2 Interlude as well. 18:12, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Taken care of. I still think we should maybe operate under the presumption, based on previous act denominations, that the latest few updates should actually be counted as part of Act 6 Intermission 5. 05:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- This issue has been dealt with for awhile now so closing this thread. There is also now a project page for the interludes which puts the information regarding them all into a table for easy access. If there needs to be any discussion to change a decision, for example believing a decision was wrong or new facts coming to light or whatever, then it can be discussed on the project talk page on an interlude by interlude basis. - The Light6 (talk) 17:38, June 14, 2013 (UTC)